


Lotuses and Hydrangeas

by hwanwoongieisatallman0_0



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Seungmin works at a flower shop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwanwoongieisatallman0_0/pseuds/hwanwoongieisatallman0_0
Summary: Seungmin’s neighbour is always causing a ruckus, but Seungmin doesn’t have the guts to tell them(ahem he’s trying to be ‘neighbourly’). Seungmin has no idea who his neighbour is because they haven’t really met each other before and because he had just moved into the apartment. That is, until one day he catches sight of his neighbour leaving their apartment for the day.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Neighbours

Seungmin unlocks his apartment door, tiredness overcame his body because of school and his part-time job at the town’s flower shop. Plopping his heavy backpack that was stuffed with textbooks and paper near the dining table, he slowly trudged towards his room, wanting to go to sleep and never wake up. Seungmin plopped onto his bed, covering himself in his fluffy blankets, getting ready for a nap.

“YAHHHHHH”

A yell came from Seungmin’s neighbour’s apartment, slightly muffled by the walls. “Sigh, there my neighbour is at again”, Seungmin grumbled into his pillow, his voice sounding annoyance. For the past 2 weeks that Seungmin moved into his apartment building, loud noises exploding from room 403 was typical. At first, Seungmin was both petrified and angry by the noise, feeling as if it was a huge disturbance. “ _ Oh, my fucking god, why don’t they EVER STOP! _ ” Seungmin exclaimed in his mind during his first night at his house. Even the thick walls couldn’t stop the noise, it was like there was a large party with 500 people jammed into the one-bedroom apartment. 

Seungmin disliked parties and loud noises, he wasn’t much of a party person. Whereas Seungmin’s friends from high school enjoyed participating in the yearly school dances, Seungmin would’ve much rather preferred to spend his days in the library. He loved the quiet environment the library was, and how calming it was for him. Seungmin spent a lot of his free time studying for tests and exams here and reviewing material that had been taught in class. He was often a reliable friend to many, and they all didn’t hesitate to ask him for study notes or help on some almost due homework. Many of his friends and peers would have thought of him as a nerd, but Seungmin didn’t care much for it. All he wanted was to do the things that he loved, and maybe,  _ just maybe _ , take a stab at those things he didn’t feel comfortable doing. 

So, for the studious person that Seungmin was, the noise distractions caused by his neighbour were only seen as a challenge for Seungmin, a way to test his true attention span. He had gotten good at drowning out the voices, finding a way to keep his focus on his homework. Of course, sometimes the noises came at random and would startle Seungmin a bit. For instance, one time during the middle of the night, Seungmin had awakened to grab a drink of water. Just as he was about to step out of his room, a loud, “BROOOOOOOOOOOOO” sliced through the silence in the air, startling Seungmin and causing him to stumble while turning back to face the wall that the noise came from. 

Despite how well Seungmin handled this situation, he couldn’t help but admit that it was quite annoying. Well, the word, ‘ _ quite _ ’ was an understatement. It was  **_very_ ** annoying. Seungmin is most definitely not a fan of loud noises, and having loud neighbours was a big ‘no-no’ for him. But of course, what could one expect from renting an apartment that was one of the cheapest places in the town? Seungmin knew that he shouldn’t complain, because, despite the many similarities that the noises had to horny teenagers getting off during a party, Seungmin didn’t know the full story. Seungmin was trying hard to be ‘neighbourly’ here, as he would very much like to avoid getting into trouble with his fellow apartment ‘buddies’(“ew, he’s never calling them this again). Getting kicked out of the only apartment building that Seungmin could afford while being able to sustain himself with food was definitely not on his bucket list. 

And so, Seungmin lived with the noise, it becomes a regular thing in his life now.


	2. Begonias

It was just another school day, Seungmin would wear decent clothing, take care of his daily hygiene, eat breakfast, and make his way to the bus station to wait for the 6:30 am bus. Arrive at school at approximately 7:00 am, and wait at the front gates for the troublesome friend, Han Jisun-

“Opmf-” “Hellooooo bestie!” “What the hell was that?” “Oh ya know, just a greeting” “Well you didn’t need to jump on me like that?!” 

“Sorry, not sorry!” Jisung exclaimed before skipping off to class. Anyway, meet Jisung. A music prodigy, the squirrel boy, and unfortunately, Seungmin’s best friend, according to him. Jisung was a ball of sunshine, that did mischievous acts. But his intentions aren’t bad, he wants to entertain others. 

Hurrying off to class, there, blocking his way, was a crowd of girls, surrounding what seemed to be a guy. “ _ Of course, just as usual, people swarming Hyunjin, at the most unfortunate places, this time blocking my way. What a sad, sad sight _ ” It was usual to see Hyunjin swarmed by people, as he was normally, the prince and face of the university. Seungmin didn’t understand why swarming Hyunjin was entertaining in any way, as to Seungmin, Hyunjin was just another human. Of course, Hyunjin is handsome, that part he can admit, but Seungmin never saw the point of swarms. 

“Uh… sorry to ask, but can I possibly get through..?” Seungmin asked a girl that was on the outside of the swarm after he had gained enough courage to go and talk to one of them. 

“No, nerd, go find a different way to your class.” the girl replied, quickly turning back around to face Hyunjin, going back to admiring Hyunjin’s beauty. “ _ Of course, admiring Hyunjin’s beauty was far too ‘important’ _ ” Seungmin rolled his eyes, turning around to take the west wing stairs to the third floor.

“...Actually, I have to go to class and so should you all as well. So, let’s all split our ways and head to class now.” 

“Yes! Ok bye, Hyunjin!” The swarm of girls scattered, all hurrying off to class because of Hyunjin’s words. They all looked like a bunch of ants, scurrying away. “Hey, uh… I’m sorry about that. The way that girl treated you. It was quite mean. I’m sorry.” Now, this came off as a surprise, Seungmin didn’t understand why Hyunjin would feel responsible for the actions of his many followers. 

“Uh… It’s okay. Anywhoo… I’m gonna head off to class now before I’m late. I guess this is bye..?” 

“Oh yea, bye!” 

“ _ Huh. Well this wasn’t what I expected. _ ” Seungmin rushed to his class, entering just a few minutes before the bell rang. “Phew! At least I made it to class on time.” Seungmin muttered under his breath, settling himself onto his seat and taking out his textbook and study notebook.

  * —————————————————————•



“Ahh, it’s finally lunch! Whatcha going to get from the cafeteria today Minie?” Jisung joined Seungmin after their second-period class had ended. “I heard that the cafeteria’s menu for today consisted of kimchi stew, and well, you know very well how much I like Korean food,” Seungmin replied. Jisung let out a playful sigh, “Of course you’re going to have kimchi stew for lunch-”

“HYUNJIN OPPAAAAA!”

A yell erupted, startling the several students that were in the cafeteria. “Damn, each day the fans just keep getting louder.” “Ya’know, I’m honestly surprised they haven’t lost their voices yet,” Felix said, joining Seungmin and Jisung’s conversation out of nowhere.

“AyO!” the two exclaimed while jumping back to look at whoever decided to join them, getting startled by Felix’s sudden appearance. 

“Heh, sorry guys. Just wanted to join in, didn’t mean to startle you guys..” Felix murmured, red creeping onto his face with embarrassment. “It’s okay Felix, glad you could us.” Jisung smiled widely, reaching out for a high five. It was ignored, and so Jisung instead slapped his own hand, trying to make it seem as if his action was intentional. 

“Hey Felix, by the way, where’s Jeongin and Chan?” Seungmin asked after taking a bit of his rice with kimchi stew. “Ya! Don’t speak with your mouth open!” Jisung playfully hit Seungmin on the arm, Felix laughing at the two friend’s antics. “I’m pretty sure Chan hyung’s working in the music room with that Changbin guy, and I don’t know about Jeongin. He’s probably on his way to the cafeteria, most likely he’ll be here any second now.” Just as Felix finished his sentence, Jeongin joined them at the table. “Hey guys!” “Jeonginieeeeeee!” “Nice of you to join us,” Felix said, before going on to complaining about calculus. Jisung joined in, talking about how much he wished to join Chan and Changbin as they produced and wrote songs. 

And just like that, lunch was over, the four of them went on their own ways, heading to their own classes. 

The day passed pretty fast after that, and Seungmin couldn’t wait to work at the flower shop again.


	3. Balsam

“Thank you for coming!” Seungmin smiled towards the customer as they headed out of the shop making the door bell jingle, before walking over to the front door to turn the ‘We are open’ sign around to state that the flower shop was closed. As much as Seungmin loved the flower shop, it was surely tiring to keep the shop going. He knew the owner personally, and she was an old lady. Seungmin first volunteered to help the shop knowing how tough it must have been for Mrs. Lee. 

After cleaning up the shop, organizing the money and watering the plants that needed to be watered, Seungmin began packing up his bag and getting ready to take the bus back home. 

Hearing the click of the lock, Seungmin dragged himself inside his apartment, feeling tired from his part time job and school. He poured himself a cup of coffee and took his notes out of his bag, reminding himself about homework that was due. 

Seungmin found it very easy today to complete his homework, mainly because his neighbor wasn’t making that much of a ruckus. “ _ How nice of you neighbor, I thank you so very much for this blessing _ ” Seungmin thought to himself as he took the last sip from his coffee. Seungmin began to feel hungry, and decided to check the time on his phone. “Damn, it’s already 8? Time flies fast when you're doing homework I guess.” He was tired, but knew that taking care of one’s health was important. Seungmin pulled out his phone, getting ready to order food from one of the restaurants near his apartment building.

A “ding!” sound came from Seungmin’s phone, and he knew his dinner was finally ready for him to pick up. He put on a hoodie in case he got cold, grabbed his wallet and put on his shoes. 

Stepping out of his apartment and locking his door, a click came from the apartment beside Seungmin’s. It was the same click sound that could be heard when someone came out of the apartment. It was at this moment that Seungmin could finally find out who was his loud neighbor.

“What the heck! It was you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fdafjoeagioag this chapter's kinda short oopsie daisy


	4. Anemones

“ _ What the heck! It was you?! _ ”

The words came tumbling out of Seungmin’s mouth before he could even register what he had said. “ _ Fuck- _ ” Seungmin quickly covered his mouth, looking down. He could feel his face heat up and turn red from embarrassment. Although Seungmin was annoyed at his neighbor for all the noise, he didn’t want to make a bad impression.

“U-uh sorry for the sudden outburst.” 

“Ah it’s ok. Oh! Your uh.. That kid who got caught up in the crowd this morning. Still sorry for that..”

Hyunjin, a.k.a Seungmin’s loud neighbor, said while scratching the back of his head with his hands, looking embarrassed. The two had a hard time making eye contact, both of them avoiding looking at each other.

“Ah it’s okay. It’s not your fault after all. So, uh.. Where are you going? It’s okay if you don’t answer.”

“Oh! I’m headed to the convenience store nearby. You?”

“I’m headed near there, going to pick up some food that I ordered.”

“Wanna go together?”

“Sure.”

Seungmin definitely didn’t think he would be walking down the road with Hyunjin, the school’s prince, but what do you know. The walk was awkward, with both of them not knowing whether or not they should start a conversation. Hyunjin began one, talking about whether soup was a drink or food. “Of course food is a drink! It’s basically a beverage with chunky parts inside!” “But isn’t that what differs a drink from food?” “No? Smoothies can be chunky, yet there is still food.” It surely wasn’t a conversation that Seungmin had before, and it wasn’t an argument that many people would think about, but Seungmin thought it was really fun.

  
  


“I reached the restaurant, sooo.. I guess this is goodbye?”, Seungmin said, interrupting the conversation that was going on. He didn’t want to be rude because it was fun to hang out with Hyunjin, but Seungmin needed to go home to finish the remaining homework he had to do. 

“Oh yea. Uhh.. See you tomorrow?”

“See you!” 

“ _ Huh. I guess Hyunjin Isn't that bad after all. _ ” Seungmin thought on the way home, thinking about the event that just happened. Surprisingly, Seungmin wanted to spend more time with Hyunjin, but he wasn’t sure if Hyunjin would want to do that. Thinking about it, the two were really different, and maybe Hyunjin only decided to walk with him as a way to say sorry. Or maybe Seungmin was thinking too much about it, he didn’t know. Seungmin could ask Hyunjn for his number, but it would have to wait. Right now all Seungmin wanted to do was to eat his dinner, finish his homework, and sleep. 

Hopefully without the disturbance of his neighbor. 

“Oh I forgot to tell Hyunjin about that.” Well damn. “I guess I’ll tell him tomorrow and ask how he manages to make so much noise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The soup conversation was actually based on a mini debate between my friends lol


End file.
